


怨恨

by Yamadakizaki



Category: hypnosismic 催眠麦克风
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamadakizaki/pseuds/Yamadakizaki
Summary: 左马一1 TDD时代和现在的一郎被强迫性交的不同反应极度下品请注意XXX总之就是冲有失禁，侮辱，强迫性行为等发生确认以上都OK请继续





	怨恨

**Author's Note:**

> 左马一1 TDD时代和现在的一郎被强迫性交的不同反应
> 
> 极度下品请注意XXX总之就是冲  
> 有失禁，侮辱，强迫性行为等发生  
> 确认以上都OK请继续

[左马一1 TDD时代和现在的一郎被强迫性交的不同反应

极度下品请注意XXX总之就是冲  
有失禁，侮辱，强迫性行为等发生  
确认以上都OK请继续  
被左马刻带回住所的时候，- 郎还在昏迷的状态。没有了平时在一郎身边叽叽喳喳的两个小孩， 左马刻觉得舒适无比。

把人摔在沙发上，左马刻抬头想找找看有什么吃的，才想起来自己早已和妹妹分开住了，一个人在家总是不会给自己准备食物。冰箱里是空的,只剩下几瓶矿泉水。

左马刻点燃了一支烟 蹲到一郎旁边，朝少年的脸上吐去公刻抽烟的时烟圈。-郎从以前就一直不习惯烟味， 左马刻抽烟的时候，他总是忍不住咳嗽，也因为这个被左马刻欺负过，例如，做爱的时候被绑住双手，不得不忍受男人往自己脸_上吐烟，被呛出了眼泪，却还因为快感而不得不张大嘴巴呼吸，最后连着半吐出的一点舌尖， 被男人含着烟全部吃下。

而现在，昏迷着的一郎完全闻不到烟味，毫无反应。左马刻兴致缺缺地往他的脸上吐了最后一口烟，然后掐掉了烟。

第一一次要他的时候，一-郎还是个意气风发的少年。 像这样对自己怀有过多憧憬的少年，要吃掉是最容易的了。显然，当时的一-郎并没有意识到男人会错了意，或是他本身就没有意识到自己对男人在性方面的渴望。当被左马刻压在床上不能动弹的时候，一- 郎吓得一踹在了 左马刻的肚子上。

左马刻也被躇懵了，不可置信地摸了摸自己的肚子，又了摸自己的肚子，又抬头看了看被吓得脸色发白的一-郎，气到发笑地把少年压回床铺上,对着那张喋喋不休的嘴恶狠狠地咬了上

实力悬殊,很快,一郎被左马刻操到嗓子都叫干了，少年两只手被左马刻摁住在身侧，小腿被操干得发颜，不由自主地环在男人的腰上,小腹和大腿根部- -片泥泞，腰部更是被捏出一片青紫的痕迹。而一郎虽已神志不清，却还知道求饶，说出的每一一个字都被男人顶碎，断断续续地发出鸣咽声，听起来更像是挑逗的呻吟。少年的眼睛都哭红了，像个被吓到不行的兔子，一直求着左马刻放过他，却不知道对于身上的男人来说，他这个模样更像是个欲拒还迎的婊子。男人顶胯的速度越来越快，一郎也颤抖着一个字也说不出来，硬生生在只有后穴被操干的情况下干性高潮了。

眼前的这个少年却不再是以前的山田-郎了。  
他留长了头发，身材也健壮了些。以前那个会跟在他后面叫碧棺先生的小屁孩，已经变成了受弟弟们依赖的兄长了。

左马刻称他为伪善者，或者是叛徒，已经是那之后的事  
造成现在这个状况的原因非常烂俗。  
在BATTLE前，大家都在做决心或者野炊的时候，二郎和三郎丢下一郎出去吃饭了， 军人和警察也搭上了伙，留下把自己关在房间里一个人暴躁的左马刻，和在房间里看着动漫啃薯片的一郎。两个人不约而同的去了新宿，甚至去了同一家以前常去的bar。

不过左马刻去得要稍晚一些，当左马刻感觉有点不对  
不过在在着带他去包厢时，一郎已经被灌下的药物弄劲，拦住酒保带他去包厢时，一郎E  
得神志不清，mic也被人翻了出来。

即使这玩意在黑市上的价格再高，也不应该对池袋division的山田一 郎下手吧， 这得是多傻的人才能干的出来的事。所以左马刻推开门的瞬间，下意识地“啊? ”了一声。

很快的解决了杂碎们，左马刻也没了继续喝酒的心情，本想把郎就那样扔在bar里，又-一时鬼迷心窍，把人给扛回了家。

一郎还没醒, 不过没刚开始睡的那么沉了。左马刻解开裤腰带，用软趴趴的阴茎在少年的脸上摩擦了起来。左马刻并没有过过禁次的生活，不过最近要忙的事情太多，确实有一段时间没发泄过了。

喝了点酒，心情不错,加上送上嘴的肉不吃白不吃，左马刻的动作逐渐放肆起来。

以前他干一郎的时候从来没有温柔过，一郎被他干的下,- 郎被他干的下不来床或是发烧是常有的事。即使如此，这个人还是愿意每天跟在自己的身后。因为都是男人，左马刻也没有过刻意宠溺一郎的想法，他把一 郎当做是恋人来看， 不过到最后，恐怕一-郎也从来没把自己当做过是恋人。

勃起后，男人捏起一郎的下巴， 将食指探了进去。少年的口腔里又湿又热,男人玩弄他的舌头，轻轻搔刮他的上额，又使坏地压住他的舌根，翘开了嘴巴。少年闭着眼，只有嘴巴被人玩弄得张开，无意识状态下咽不下去的唾液，顺着脖颈向下。左马刻撬开了他的嘴，便将性器插到了-郎上面的小穴里。

一郎还保持着侧躺在沙发 上的姿势，双腿无意识地绞住胯下，双手则自然地垂下，嘴里自然是被男人的性器塞的满满，左马刻一只手撑在沙发上,一只手揪住- -郎后  
面的头发，房下则毫不留情地快速抽插，每一下都会引面的头发，起少年喉头无意识的收缩。

干一个没什么反应的肉穴和干~飞机杯差不多，左马刻干了一会就拔了出来,性器依旧硬挺着，并没有射出来。少年的嘴巴被干的有些发红,嘴唇的颜色变得有些艳丽。男人的体液  
和他自己的唾液混在一一起, 双唇看起来饱满又亮晶的。

差不多也该把他弄醒了。左马刻把人扒光了，便抱到了浴缸里。

所以一郎醒来的时候， 正泡在热水里。  
一郎勉强能回忆起来今晚在bar里 发生的事,并且药效还没过，这让他感觉浑身无力，更重要的是，他的手脚都  
了起来，更更重要的是，他的两腿之间似乎顶着什米，安么硬邦邦的东西。

“醒了。’  
左马刻说道，-边手上并没有停止对少年的猥亵，男人从后面环抱着他，双手大力地揉捏着自己的胸部。分辨出来是左马刻的声音，一-郎立刻挣扎起来。 可这点动静在左马刻看来不过是扑棱了两下激起了水花，男人握住他的性器，警告似的用力捏了一下。少年便像个泄了气的皮球，不再乱动，任由男人胡作非为了。

他本就意识还未清醒，又被左马刻握住了命根子，挣扎也挣扎不过,索性放弃抵抗。他有好多问题想问左马刻，例如今晚在bar里发生了什么,为什么左马刻也在，以及为什么他们明明决裂了，现在这个男人却要拿性器顶在自己两腿之间。但一郎脑袋里晕乎乎的，逻辑混乱，思绪更是理不清。

，下体也不老实地乱蹭，过了  
男人接住他的乳头棉提， 下体也不窝批理少的会感觉不尽兴，干脆把人翻了田在卡然在乳头向前拉腰，-口咬上乳头啃咬吸吮。用牙齿咬住乳头向前拉扯,一郎感到疼痛，下意识地把胸部挺高，结果却方便了男人更加肆意地玩弄他的胸部。

下面的小穴，在昏迷的时候已经被男人扩张过了，一-郎能感受到明显的胀痛感。

终于等左马刻玩够了，抱着人出了浴室，刚丢在床上，又立马扑了上来。-郎被浴室的蒸汽-泡更没什么精神了，不过没了滑腻的浴缸阻碍，- 郎开始尝试反抗。

他使出了最大的力气推开左马刻，却被男人轻松的将双手控制住，按在头顶铐在床上。估计是看-郎没什么反抗的力气，左马刻解开他腿上的镣铐，将少年的大腿大大地打开。-郎此时就像一个待宰的羊，在左马刻的砧板上动弹不得。

上半身不用说，能下赚的地方都被左马刻瞒过了这上床就像疯狗一样的习惯还是没改。一郎的胸口的上全是男人霸道的吻痕和牙印。乳头被舔弄得涨红，胸口一片发红的痕迹显得十分色情。而罪魁祸首还在他的下半身顶顶弄弄，一脸不耐烦的样子。

左马刻不喜欢干毫无反应的东西，弄醒- -郎- -来操起来更有感觉，二来,出于一种对背叛者的惩罚心理，左马刻想要在这个对自己抱有怨恨情感的一郎，清醒的状态下，侵犯他。

修长的双腿被分开,锻炼得肌肉纤长的腿部，一一丝多余的脂肪都没有，性器微勃起，被手指揉捏侵犯过的小穴，也不停收缩,等待着更加彻底的操干。左马刻将手指插进，熟练地按上那一点，身下的人颤抖着，弓起身子，即使是努力忍住了声音，却还是从牙缝里透出了一丝呻吟。左马刻俯下身撬开他的嘴，滚烫的气息扑在男人的脸上，舌头无意识地舔过男人的手指，下面的肉穴证有保压差那一点快要磨没了一郎的意识。则被反复揉压着那一点

-郎的身体是他调教出来的,哪里是敏感带， 怎么做才能让他像个发情的母狗一样索求自己，左马刻再清楚不过。一郎的屁股被抬高，左马刻强迫他趴跪着，双手还铐在床上，这样的姿势让少年的乳头不可避免地被床单摩擦，本已被玩弄得快要出血的乳头，不停地被刺激到，结果就是性器插入他体内的一-瞬间， 便射了出来。

左马刻显然不是那种会体谅对象正在高潮而停下跨的男人，于是在高潮中颤抖着的一-郎,立刻又迎来了男人毫不留情的大力抽插，少年的身体不可避免地痉挛，生理性泪水流了满脸，却死咬着床单不肯出声。感受到肉穴的绞紧，左马刻皱眉啧了一声,随机更加用力地惩罚着少年。

不满不肯出声的一-郎，左马刻变着花样用一郎最受不了的方式玩弄他，但是强制射精也好，被迫深喉也好，甚最后颜抖着失禁了，直到高潮后昏过去，少年也没有出声求饶过。

少年裸着身子倒在床上,精液和尿液粘了一身，后穴里吃不下的精液留了出来,嘴角残留的也全是男人的精液。

左马刻擦掉他嘴角的精液，这才想起来，他们今晚并没有接过一次吻。

编写于石墨文档


End file.
